<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catwoman Riding on Simon Stagg’s ship by LManorSecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734929">Catwoman Riding on Simon Stagg’s ship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret'>LManorSecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Bondage, Escort Service, F/M, Hand Jobs, arkham city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LManorSecret/pseuds/LManorSecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman has sneaked onto Simon Stagg's air ship. Written by Jax and edited by LManorSecret!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Simon Stagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catwoman Riding on Simon Stagg’s ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While trying to get more information on scarecrows plans Selina decides to get the information through Simon Stagg anyway she can. Selina hides on a ship filled with working girls once they made it to Simon’s air ship she hid while all the girls were escorted to Simon’s office. Catwoman hid in a vent where she was able to see Simon’s office; all the girls broke off to give pleasure to Simons workers all except one who stood with Simon. Selina noticed she was wearing clothing similar to hers. Simon Stagg groaned in delight, as his cock disappeared into the hooker's rear end. The CEO had sent a plane full of working girls over to his men as a token of his thanks for putting in a shift on New Year's. As the boss of his own crew, Simon had first pick. He'd taken it, selecting the curviest black-haired bimbo with the fattest ass dressed up in a cat woman like outfit and taking her up to his office for a private session.<br/>The job looked simple enough. All of Simon’s employees were watching various items that Scarecrow needed protected. This was a job that brought with it plenty of monotony. And to Simon nothing broke up the boredom more than driving his cock into a beautiful bubble butt.</p>
<p>“You like that? You like that, babe?” Simon moaned in the working girl's ear as he pounded her asshole, his scrawny body hunched over her bodacious frame.</p>
<p>“Gawd, yes! Mister Stagg, you're huge!” she moaned. As hung as he was, she might've actually been genuine, streetwalker or not.</p>
<p>Feeling himself drawing close, Simon pulled out and frantically jerked himself off, painting her white skin with hot white cum.</p>
<p>“If only that bitch Catwoman would screw me like that...” the CEO chuckled to himself, tucking his cock away. Simon said, reaching into his pocket and passing the hooker a few folded over hundred-dollar bills. “Think of it as a... holiday bonus.”</p>
<p>The smile that got him was worth every cent. After she'd finished cleaning herself up, Simon escorted her to the office door.</p>
<p>“Maybe we could do this again sometime?” he suggested. Of course, he had a feeling she'd be amenable, as long as Scarecrow kept the green in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Mister Stagg.” she smiled.</p>
<p>“And also to you.” Simon smiled, watching her saunter off.</p>
<p>“Aw, would you look at that? Big on the social niceties and a great tipper? Why, you're hardly criminal scum at all!” Selina smirked, dropping down from her hiding spot in the shadows on the ceiling vent.</p>
<p>“What the hell! How long you been up there?!” Simon exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Long enough to catch the show, lover boy.” the cat burglar informed him. “I guess I know why they call you, they always mention your ship huh?”</p>
<p>“Boys, get in here! We got ourselves a visitor, and she ain't here to fuck!” the gangster cried out. From the other room, there was the sound of crashing, surprise, alarm, of men disappointedly pulling out of various orifices, before a small handful of thugs filed into Staggs office.</p>
<p>Selina couldn't help but chuckle. These guys didn't have a chance. Sure, back in the earliest days of her career, taking on this much mafia muscle might've phased her. After going toe to toe with Two face, not to mention an entire squadron of TYGER thugs, this would be a nice warm-up. Catwoman started with Stagg, losing a bola right at the centre of him. As the device constricted, pinning his arms to his chest, the CEO' momentum brought him down. As the next closest readied a punch, Selina assumed a defensive stance. She danced out of the way of the blow as it came. As the lucky winner tried to regain his balance, Selina darted close to him, planted a playful kiss on his lips, and then sent him crashing through a desk with an artful throw. Continuing her momentum, Selina pounced on the next guy. With him dazed, the Cat's claws came out. She mercilessly sliced and diced him, until he hit the ground, out of commission. She parried the next one as he tried to get some payback for his buddy. Spring-boarding off of him, Selina nimbly landed on the last man standing, coming down with him. With practiced ease, Selina's catsuit-clad thighs wrapped around his neck, constricting the goon's airflow. Biting her lip, the thief rode his thrusts and gasps until he went out. Curiously, there hadn't been a whole lot of fight in him. Maybe she'd found the one actual submissive in this world of muscle, machismo and marinara. The opposition quashed; Selina turned her attention back to Stagg. The Scarecrow had a lot of things stashed in this one ship. Looking for her prize would be like searching for a needle in a haystack of illicit, dangerous contraband. Not that that wouldn't delight Selina, but she was running to a schedule here.</p>
<p>A devious plan forming in her head, Selina hoisted the unconscious CEO out of the room...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came to, he was naked, bound to a chair in the centre of the warehouse. As Selina sauntered into view, drinking him in, he couldn't help but grow a little hard.</p>
<p>“Ah, you're awake.” Selina noted. “So, as you can tell, I'm not here to ring in the new year. I'm looking for something.”</p>
<p>“Why should I care?” Simon replied. “I ain't gonna tell you dick, bitch!”</p>
<p>“I wouldn't be so sure about that, darling.” Selina smiled, playfully extending one of her claws. “I'll give you one last chance: The plans your boss boosted last month. Where are you keeping them?”</p>
<p>“And I'll give you one last chance to either sit on this!” Simon thrust his hardening prick at her. “Or piss off, slut!”</p>
<p>Hmm, Selina thought. This walking cliché was proving to be a tougher nut to crack than she'd anticipated. Maybe it was time to try a different tack...</p>
<p>“Listen, baby.” Selina began, circling around the restrained mafioso. “I'm gonna make you talk.” She stopped close behind him, leaning over him. “Only question is, are you gonna respond more to the carrot?” Selina made a fist with one gloved hand around Simon's prick, giving him a few expert pumps. “Or the stick?” Drawing her fingers back, Selina extended her claws, and gingerly traced the head of Simons sensitive prick with them. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make him truly aware of her claws. “I'm not a bad girl, Simon.” Selina smiled, rounding him again, coming to a stop on her knees between the naked mobster's legs. “You tell me what I want to know, I can make you feel real good...”</p>
<p>To accentuate her point, Selina, giving her hostage one of her most heart-meltingly seductive smiles, closed her hands around his hard cock, and began playfully stroking him.</p>
<p>“Oh god!” Simon exclaimed. “You're... not bad, bitch, I'll give you that. But if you think this'll make me betray scarecrow, you got another thing coming."</p>
<p>"Who said anything about betraying anyone, darling?" Selina said. "All you have to do is tell me where one itty bitty drive in this gigantic ship is, in return you get this."</p>
<p>Redoubling her efforts, Selina drew a groan of heady delight from the crook.</p>
<p>"I'll make you cum like you haven't in years! I promise!"</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Simon clenching his teeth trying everything to hold out.</p>
<p>"Simon, come on! I can tell when my whole getup gets a guy hard at a glance. I know you love it. You tell me what I wanna know and I'll even let you finish on my suit..." Selina whispered salaciously. "Otherwise... well, you know I know what I'm doing. I can do this to you all night without you cumming." </p>
<p>"Christ, and I thought the claws were the torture." Stagg groaned.</p>
<p>Selina continued to edge the restrained mobster, until he simply couldn't resist any longer.</p>
<p>"Fuck! Fine, I'll talk! The drive you're looking for, it's on the shelves to the south side of the ship, the one marked 32."</p>
<p>"Simon, you're a doll." Selina purred, kissing the CEO on his brow.</p>
<p>"'Hey, c'mon, you promised you'd finish me. I'm desperate here!"</p>
<p>"Well, I guess you did play ball..." Selina said. The loot could wait a couple minutes. Let it never be said Selina Kyle wasn't a woman of her word...</p>
<p>Leaning over Simon, Selina resumed her ministrations, stroking him deftly and skilfully, until he finally erupted. He rocked in his chair as he came, fucking Selina's hands with every buck of his hips, sending spurts of his potent cum leaking onto her chest and stomach. Selina couldn't help but enjoy it. “Oh!” She was surprised how much erupted and gave a light moan Some small, nymphomaniac part of her psyche couldn't help but hope it wasn't the only cum raining down on her that night.</p>
<p>"You want my advice; I'd go back into your office and start acting concussed." Selina advised him, as she cut him loose.</p>
<p>Eager to be free of his bonds, as pleasurable as his detention had ended up being, Simon took her suggestion, grabbing his clothes and departing.</p>
<p>Reaching down, Selina couldn't help herself. She scooped a fingerful of the CEO cum up and tasted it. Nearly as good as the Bat's had been.</p>
<p>"Okay, Selina, to business."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>